Talk:Publication order of comics
Hi! I just wanted to tell you that I already did something like this with the Chronology (real world). Granted, it is supposed to not only include comics, but episodes and novels as well, but its main aim is to provide the publication order of all these things. It does not have pictures and summaries, but I don't think them necessary in an overview list, as they rather clutter things up. If you still want to go ahead with this, feel free to do so. I don't mind, and actually encourage you to use the chronology, as I already did all the research to get the dates right, there's no reason to do it twice :). But I just wanted to make sure you knew about it, before you might waste precious time. Greetings, WikiaFrogo (talk) 13:57, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! Hey WikiaFrogo! Thank you for your message! I just saw it today! I didn't know that your page existed. I've made a personal list for me of the order of all comic publications and when I finished it, I've decided to do that page for people starting in the comic universe (like me) had a guide with everything! So now, I actually don't know what to do :) Your list it has the episodes, novels and comic book, so for me it is a little confusing, if I wanted to search just for the comics. 'Do you want me to continue?' If not, can I add some of the publications on your list (you missed some short stories)? I think the problem is that your chronology doesn't have the adequate tags for people to easy find it (or at least to appear in the main Buffy Comics and Angel Comics tag page, like my Publication Order does). Sorry for the english and I hope to read your answer Anarcisos (talk) 14:19, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Anarcisos :I see this article with its own value, independent from Chronology (real world). I can compare its necessity with the popular page List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes, which could be argued as redundant to its respective seasons articles. Having this information in one place is and have been practical and helpful. :Ellesy (talk) 14:52, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Anthologies How and what should we display when there's more than one story published within an original Buffyverse publication? So far it seems there isn't a consensus: *"Annual 1999" is separated as The Latest Craze and Bad Dog; *"Dark Horse Presents #141: Buffy the Vampire Slayer" is separated as Hello Moon, Cursed, and Dead Love; *"Lover's Walk" mentions in its description One Small Promise, Punish Me With Kisses and Spike and Dru: Who Made Who?; *''Note from the Underground, Part Four'' mentions in its description Mall Rats and "The First Time"; *"Tales of the Slayers" appears as one story (which includes Prologue, Righteous, The Innocent, Presumption The Glittering World, Sonnenblume, Nikki Goes Down!, and Tales); *''Tales of the Vampires, Part One'' mentions in its description The Problem with Vampires and Stacy; *''Tales of the Vampires, Part Two'' mentions in its description Spot the Vampire and Jack; *''Tales of the Vampires, Part Three'' mentions in its description Father and Antique; *''Tales of the Vampires, Part Four'' mentions in its description Dust Bowl and Taking Care of Business. So what should be done when included "Angel Yearbook", for example, which includes ...Dust to Dust, OMG Unicorns!, All the Time in the World, My Only Friend, Fight for the Remote!, This One Time, and A Blessing and "the Curse"? — Ellesy (talk) 14:45, April 21, 2018 (UTC) :Arbitrarily updated these short stories as appearing only listed in their original anthologies, which seemed the most organized option. :—Ellesy (talk) 03:04, July 11, 2018 (UTC)